sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
SBE Entertainment Group
| industry = Hospitality | location_city = 5900 Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles, California | location_country = United States | locations = | products = Hotels Restaurants Nightlife Real Estate | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Sam Nazarian | owner = Sam Nazarian | num_employees = 1000+ | divisions = SLS Las Vegas | services = | website = SBE.com }} SBE is a privately held, lifestyle hospitality company that develops, manages and operates hotels, residences, restaurants and nightclubs. Established in 2002 by Founder and CEO Sam Nazarian, SBE’s established and upcoming hotel brands include SLS Hotel & Residences, Delano, Mondrian, Redbury, Hyde Hotel & Residences, Clift, Hudson, Sanderson and St Martins Lane. In addition, SBE has the following international restaurants and lounges: Katsuya, Cleo, The Bazaar by José Andrés, Fi'lia by Michael Schwartz, Umami Burger, Hyde Lounge and Skybar. Dakota Development, an international real estate development group, and Disruptive Restaurant Group are subsidiaries of SBE. In November 2016, SBE acquired Morgans Hotel Group adding 13 boutique hotels to its portfolio, including New York’s Hudson, the Mondrian and Delano brands, as well as Morgans Originals. Following the acquisition, SBE owns and operates over 20 hotels, 70 restaurants, and 42 lounges, and shares its headquarters between Los Angeles, New York City, and Miami. Nazarian retained majority ownership of SBE, and remains its Founder & CEO, leading all day-to-day operations. Although Morgans was a public company, SBE acquired it in a "take-private" transaction, and therefore, SBE continues to be a private company. SBE's visionary partners include designers Philippe Starck, Yabu Pushelburg, KPF, and Marcel Wanders, photographers David Rockwell and Matthew Rolston, and chefs José Andrés, Katsuya Uechi, Michael Schwartz, musician and actor Lenny Kravitz, and Danny Elmaleh. SBE Hospitality Brands Disruptive Restaurant Group A subsidiary of SBE, Disruptive Restaurant Group, incubates and operates culinary brands. The restaurants include Katsuya, Cleo, The Bazaar by José Andrés, Hyde Kitchen + Cocktails, Fi’lia by James Beard Award-winning chef Michael Schwartz, K Ramen. Burger. Beer., and Umami Burger. Hotels & Residences New York * Hudson Hotel * The Redbury New York South Beach * Delano Hotel * Mondrian Hotel * SLS South Beach * Shore Club Hotel * SLS Brickell * TownHouse Miami * The Raleigh * Hyde Hotels, Resorts & Residences * The Redbury South Beach Los Angeles * Mondrian Hotel * SLS Beverly Hills Las Vegas * Delano Las Vegas * SLS Las Vegas San Francisco * Clift Seattle * Hotel Audrey Istanbul * 10 Karakoy London * St. Martins Lane * Sanderson Hotel * Mondrian London Nightlife SBE’s nightlife consists of: Doheny Room, S Bar, Hyde, Nightingale, Skybar, Bar Nür, Fourteen, XIV Sessions, and more. Dakota Development Dakota Development, a division of SBE, has developed SLS locations in Beverly Hills, South Beach, Brickell, and Las Vegas as well as Redbury Hollywood, South Beach and other restaurants and venues around the world. The group’s core capabilities include: master planning, design development and management, FF&E management, OS&E management, project management, construction management, value-driven engineering, unique “in-house’ capital markets division, institutional construction accounting platform, project budgeting and cash flow management. Former The Abbey The Abbey is a bar and nightclub in West Hollywood, California. Originally established as a local coffee shop in 1991 by David Cooley, the bar was eventually purchased by SBE.[http://www.out.com/entertainment/2007/12/10/gay?page=full "Gay?" ~ Out Magazine] in December 12, 2007. It is one of the highest tax revenue producing businesses in West Hollywood, California."West Hollywood Tax Revenue Q4 2012" Spring 2013. The Abbey has been featured in a number of television series of interest to the LGBT community, including being the venue of the Logo original series Wisecrack. The club and its owner, David Cooley, have also featured in the Logo series Open Bar and Jacob and Joshua: Nemesis Rising and the TV series The Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency. Transgender actress Candis Cayne was featured in several lip-synch shows there in 2008. Model and dancer Steven Dehler is a regular performer at The Abbey. In late summer 2015, David Cooley announced he had purchased back his establishment from Nazarian's SBE. Cooley announced the purchase at his iconic haunt — the Abbey Food and Bar, located at 692 N. Robertson Blvd. — during his speakeasy-themed birthday party on Aug. 11. SBE no longer owns or has a controlling interest in the Abbey Food and Bar. References External links * sbe Entertainment Group * Abbey Food & Bar * SLS Hotels & Residences * Create Nightclub Category:1991 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Hospitality companies of the United States Category:Nazarian family Category:Real estate companies of the United States Category:West Hollywood, California